


HUM_N

by Levittra_Hazard



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Action, Augmentations (Deus Ex), Canon Compliant, Conspiracy, Cyberpunk, Discrimination, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death(s), Original Character Death(s), Suicide Attempt, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: История жизни одного бойца «Беллтауэр». Его личные успехи и маленькие трагедии в мире Deus Ex, пока Адам Дженсен наносит добро.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	HUM_N

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



> По заявке: быт второстепенных персонажей. все эти бесконечные безликие стражники - тоже люди со своими жизнями!  
> Пробегом упоминаются персонажи, компании и события канона, история буквально идет по сюжету Deus Ex: Human Revolution.  
>   
>  **Героическая бета:** [Setchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setchi)  
>  **Эльфы-помощники:** [Mescaline|MDMA](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2297578), [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

— I —

— Может, тебе ноги отрубить, чтобы взяли?

Смех новичка от собственной остроты вызвал едва скрываемую улыбку полевого врача и равнодушные взгляды коллег, которым выносить это чувство юмора приходилось уже не первый час. После гражданской войны в Австралии ассоциация «Беллтауэр» начала перекидывать свои отряды на Панхею, где должна была состояться какая-то конференция. Но одним из главных условий перевода было наличие аугментаций по профилю — Панхея во многом была оплотом современных технологий, и по этой части — не исключение. Если строители, то обязательно способные самостоятельно переносить многотонные конструкции; если электрики, то с возможностью долгой работы под водой и в условиях поломок; если охрана, то обязательно способная обезвредить любого неприятеля в любом количестве. Оно и логично — дожидаться, пока подкрепление доберется до Арктики в экстренном случае, пришлось бы долго.

— Если бы всё было так просто, я бы первым делом усилил руки, чтобы придушить тебя, Янковски.

— Уилсон не переносит нейропозин, — пояснил врач и похлопал Уилсона по колену. — Так что придётся ему беречь свои ноги, руки и всё остальное. И, видимо, делать это ему придётся на материке.

Со стороны могло показаться, что в «Беллтауэр» просто не возьмут неаугментированного солдата. Как-никак ассоциация мирового уровня, работающая на каждом континенте, защищающая интересы элиты, а иногда даже заменяющая полицию в целых городах; профессиональные наёмники с разрешением на устранение почти в любой точке мира. Слишком многое стоит на кону, чтобы оставлять на работе тех, кто мог не вынести нагрузки или задержать отряд. Дэвид Уилсон был тем редким индивидом, которому удалось найти нишу для обычного человека среди аугментированных соратников. Не все были готовы пойти на вживление чипов в мозг, оттого некоторые природные качества и выработанный годами опыт до сих пор высоко ценились в их профессии. Например, даже с аугментациями далеко не каждый мог стать хорошим снайпером. Дэвиду же удалось устроиться в «Беллтауэр» благодаря одному лишь своему послужному списку, и держали его здесь отнюдь не за красивые глаза — скорее наоборот, ему приходилось работать куда усерднее остальных.

— Ну не знаю, — продолжал, пока остальные коллеги подозрительно молчали, новичок Янковски, проводя по своему автомату ладонью. Металлические пальцы с лёгким лязгом стучали по прикладу. — Окажись я в твоей шкуре, всё равно бы попробовал, — он поднял руку и, поймав проникавший через люк на крыше луч света, направил на лицо Дэвида солнечного зайчика. — Даже если бы я сдох, отказываться бы от такого не стал.

— Вот поэтому ты здесь в первых рядах пехоты, — врач носком ботинка стукнул Янковски по колену и тут же сморщился от боли.

— Вот! — Янковски рассмеялся и постучал по протезированному колену. — Одни плюсы! Док, ты вообще на чьей стороне? Сам же один из нас. Ставлю сотку, что у тебя аугментированные глаза, — он постучал двумя пальцами по виску. — Интерфейс со встроенным ультразвуком и стабилизаторы моторики в руках, угадал?

— Это не мешает мне уважать обычных людей, — нашёлся с ответом врач и посмотрел на Дэвида, который сохранял спокойствие и не сводил оценивающего взгляда с потешающегося новичка.

— А твоя «аллергия», — вернулся к жертве своего злословия Янковски, изобразив в воздухе кавычки, — по наследству-то передаётся?

— Нет, это индивидуальное, — Дэвид слабо улыбнулся и прислушался. Судя по тому, что до них теперь не доносились чириканье птиц и стук камней, отскакивающих из-под колёс, они почти доехали до полигона. — У моей дочери нет непереносимости.

— О! Да крохе повезло! Моему пацану тоже, — Янковски с гордостью поправился на месте, будто в этом была его заслуга, хотя давно уже было установлено, что как отторжение аугментаций, так и гиперчувствительность к компонентам нейропозина и даже его непереносимость никак не связаны с наследственностью. — Уверен, он станет самым лучшим спортсменом. Ему, конечно, всего семь... Зараза, быстро же они растут в это время, постоянно приходится менять запчасти, но благо, — Янковски постучал по стенке грузовика за спиной, — здесь отлично платят, так что на апгрейды хватает.

— Я там сейчас кому-то по голове постучу! — донеслось из кабины, и Янковски, стушевавшись перед старшими товарищами, наконец-то замолкнул.

По приезде на полигон Дэвид помог врачу сгрузить оборудование из кабины на землю. Последние сумки у него забрали подоспевшие коллеги.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Дэвид и похлопал по металлическому плечу одного из помощников.

— Хм... — Янковски задумчиво проводил взглядом Дэвида. — И тебе не обидно?

— А должно быть? Я, знаешь ли, родился и вырос в обществе, где быть полноценным человеком правильно и не зазорно. Так что даже не знаю, на что мне обижаться. О! — Дэвид протянул руку подошедшему капитану отряда. — Стэн, привет.

— Дейв, — капитан пожал руку Дэвида и пренебрежительно посмотрел на Янковски. — Этот тип тебя донимает?

— Не, — Дэвид усмехнулся и, зацепив большими пальцами ремень, перекатился с пятки на носок. — Я даже нахожу его забавным.

— И за три часа он тебя даже не вывел? — с недоверием спросил капитан.

— Пять, — уточнил Дэвид. — Пять часов и двадцать минут.

— Эй, я вообще-то тоже здесь, — подал было голос Янковски, но тут же заткнулся, получив красноречивый взгляд капитана, по которому было ясно, что лучше бы ему и дальше помалкивать.

— Спокойнее, — Дэвид похлопал капитана по спине. — На сколько поставил?

— Четыре с половиной... У Рика шесть, выходит, он выиграл, — капитан уныло посмотрел на снайпера. — И когда ты понял?

— Примерно тогда, когда скрип зубов тех двоих, — Дэвид кивнул на двух бойцов, которые ехали вместе с ними в грузовике, а сейчас помогали с разгрузкой, — стал едва ли не громче, чем чушь Янковски. Они бы уж точно заткнули его в первые же минуты.

— Заткнули? За что? — всё же возмутился Янковски.

— За нарушение субординации, — рявкнул капитан. — Ты должен уважать старших по званию, тем более тех, кто важнее и ценнее тебя, понял, жестяная банка?

— Но!..

— «Но»? — капитан схватил Янковски за горло и поднял. — У тебя есть какие-то «но», солдат?

— Не-нет, — новичок вцепился в сжимающую его руку и попытался вырваться, но не вышло. — Изви-вините.

— Громче, — капитан чуть ослабил хватку, чтобы дать Янковски сказать.

— Извините, пожалуйста, капрал Уилсон, по-пожалуйста!

— Стэн, отпусти уже его, — Дэвид похлопал капитана по спине и, когда тот уронил новичка на землю, протянул руку, чтобы помочь тому встать. — Только не капрал, а сержант.

— Сержант? — Янковски непонимающе посмотрел на Дэвида.

— Штаб-сержант, если быть точным, — исправился Дэвид. — Хотя всё равно все будут называть кэпом... 

— Смотря как отдрессируешь, — Стэн усмехнулся. — Может, и боссом. 

— Штаб? — теперь новичок прожигал взглядом Стэна. — Но я думал, вы капитан нашего отряда.

— Да, — всё так же рычаще ответил Стэн, — теперь я капитан твоего, — он подчеркнул это слово, — отряда, а Дэвиду сформируют новый. И только попробуй не оправдать моих ожиданий, салага. Ты занимаешь место лучшего из нас, Янковски.

Дэвид усмехнулся. Теперь уже бывший капитан несомненно преувеличивал. Дэвид был хорош, но лучшим его вряд ли можно назвать.

***

Их врач явно погорячился, когда предсказывал, что Дэвиду придётся остаться на материке, потому что его с новым отрядом закинули в Хэншу. Двухуровневый китайский остров оказался не таким приветливым, каким его описывали в туристических брошюрах, но Дэвиду всё равно пришлось перевезти всю семью, потому что уже через пару недель стало ясно, что миссия по охране этого города обещала стать долгосрочной.

— Чёрт, опять это дерьмо сбоит, — один из солдат начал бить себя прикладом по виску изо всех сил.

— Эй-эй! — Дэвид бросился к подчинённому и, не без помощи других бойцов, остановил того. — Что случилось?

— Кэп, — поняв, что скрученный солдат не отвечает, другой без особого желания пояснил: — Зрительные импланты с утра выдают ошибку. Говорят, в офисе врачи даже не вышли из дома из-за этого.

— Почему не сообщили раньше? У вас тоже? — он осмотрел своих бойцов. Те, кто обладал мышечными протезами, лишь вяло пожали плечами. Взяв с земли смятую пустую банку, он запустил её в сторону одного из солдат. Бывшая банка газировки со свистом пролетела мимо, и лишь через секунду протезная ладонь бойца потянулась в сторону, где должна была перехватить угрожающий объект. — Я спрашиваю ещё раз. У кого из вас проблемы с аугментациями?

Нехотя каждый начал рассказывать о своих проблемах: у кого запаздывающий шаг, у кого вялая реакция рук. Сюда же добавились мышечные боли в области аугментаций и реакции организма в целом: тошнота, мигрень, судороги. Дэвид чертыхнулся.

— Я вызову подкрепление, отправляйтесь в «ПРОТЕЗ».

— А наши механики не помогут? — один из бойцов сжал аугментированный локоть.

— Это явно общий сбой, — Дэвид носком шоркнул пол. Излишняя самоуверенность беллтауэровских бойцов могла бы стоить им жизни, будь они сейчас в опасности. — Заберите его с собой, — он кивнул на бойца, которого пришлось обездвижить. — Пусть осмотрят первым.

Пока Дэвид в одиночку ковырялся в полуразрушенном капсульном отеле в поисках улик, способных объяснить, куда мог деться Ари ван Брюгген и почему отряду уничтожения «Беллтауэр» не удалось выполнить свою миссию, пришло распоряжение всем аугментированным сотрудникам отправиться в ближайшую клинику «ПРОТЕЗ» для обновления программного обеспечения. Дэвид закрыл оповещение в коммуникаторе и посмотрел на тело одного из их бойцов. Найдя разъём для считывания, он подключился к глазному модулю и открыл последние минуты записи. Ван Брюггена он не заметил, но среди прочих людей, что при виде бойцов бежали в панике или пытались спрятаться, был один, явно ведущий себя слишком спокойно. Кадр был несколько смазан, боец «Беллтауэр» не придал значения этому гражданскому. Дэвид обошёл всех, кто патрулировал этот этаж, и по меткам времени смог собрать образ таинственного незнакомца. Теперь, пусть и по смазанным снимкам, но зато имея в распоряжении несколько ракурсов, база данных выдала совпадение.

— Что же вы здесь забыли, Адам Дженсен? — Дэвид задумчиво пролистал досье на незнакомца. Даже бегло проглядев список его заслуг, можно было понять, что этот человек был явно причастен к провалу миссии уничтожения ван Брюггена. Конечно, далеко не все солдаты были мертвы, многим потребуется долгое лечение и восстановление, но убить человека всегда проще, чем обезвредить так, чтобы он не поднялся, пока ты не уйдешь. Уж кому, как не снайперу, это понимать. — Хм... — Дэвид пролистал дальше досье на Дженсена и недоумённо посмотрел на записи о хирургических операциях. — И как же человек «без аугментаций» мог обезвредить два десятка бойцов «Беллтауэр», скажите мне... — он постучал пальцем по коммуникатору. «Шариф Индастрис» явно сообщила не все сведения о своём сотруднике.

Дэвид открыл список миссий подразделения «Беллтауэр» в Хэнше. Обычно каждое задание сопровождалось подробным описанием, включая заказчика и стоимость вознаграждения за успешное выполнение. С уровнем доступа Дэвида эта информация должна быть открытой, но почему-то в задании на устранение ван Брюггена заказчик значился засекреченным. Дэвид сел на то, что осталось от каменной лавки в атриуме отеля, в ожидании подкрепления с дронами или со специалистами, обладающими имплантами для быстрого анализа.

Однако, в этот раз подкрепление задерживалось, поэтому уже через пару часов практически бессмысленного брождения между телами стало ясно, что сегодня продолжить не выйдет, — все носились с обновлением аугментаций. Дэвид отправил информацию об Адаме Дженсене и то немногое, что удалось найти, в базу «Беллтауэр» и, вызвав отряд чистки, отметил миссию по проверке локации выполненной. Искать здесь явно больше было нечего.

***

— Выглядишь уставшим, — Джоан мягко улыбнулась и обняла Дэвида со спины, когда тот сел разуваться на пороге.

— Есть такое, — Дэвид выдохнул и положил ладонь на обнимающие его руки. Повернувшись, он поцеловал жену в щёку. — Как вы сегодня?

— Лиза весь день пыталась понять, что говорят по телевизору.

— Опять? Я же подключил международные каналы...

— Она говорит, что местные мультики интереснее, хотя ничего не может в них понять, — Джоан рассмеялась и отпустила мужа, чтобы тот мог встать.

— Ох, ну тогда придётся купить ей китайский разговорник, — Дэвид поднялся с пола и обнял жену за талию. — Но я не пущу её в местную школу, я всё ещё хочу понимать своего ребёнка, — он поцеловал жену в шею. — А ты как?

— Всё ещё ищу работу. Пока без знания языка с этим трудно, но я что-нибудь придумаю. Может, купим два разговорника, — она рассмеялась.

— Ты можешь вообще не работать, моей зарплаты хватит на нас троих, — Дэвид скользнул пальцами под кофту и коснулся нежной кожи.

— Такими темпами нас станет четверо, мистер Уилсон.

— Я смогу обеспечить хоть пятерых, миссис Уилсон, — он поцелуями поднялся выше, оставив след на скуле, щеке, провел носом по виску, отодвигая прядь волос и освобождая кожу для следующего поцелуя. — М? — Дэвид отстранился, чтобы лучше рассмотреть странное пятно на виске, которое оказалось синяком.

— Это... ничего серьёзного, — она аккуратно убрала руку мужа и опустила взгляд.

— Джоан, что случилось? Джоан...

— Я просто... упала, — она натянуто улыбнулась. — Наверное, лёгкий сбой...

Рука Дэвида дрогнула. Постоянно работая среди обвешанных протезами, он забывал о скрытых глазу аугментациях, да и Джоан старалась не акцентировать на этом внимание, вплоть до того, что нейропозин был только в её сумке, в которую Дэвид никогда не лез. В её случае техническое вмешательство нужно было не для силы или улучшения когнитивных способностей — чип аугментации брал на себя утерянные функции мозга для банального передвижения. Вылечить рассеянный склероз было нельзя, но сдержать его вполне удалось, да так, что даже муж забывал о диагнозе жены.

— Собирайся, мы едем в клинику. Это может быть серьёзно.

— Но Лиза... Она ждёт тебя...

— Одевайся пока, — Дэвид прошёл вглубь квартиры и заглянул в детскую. Дочь, немного клюя носом, сидела за столиком и рисовала. — Привет, солнце, — Дэвид поднял Лизу с пола и убрал спутанные золотые кудри. — Хочешь спать? — Девочка замотала головой и обняла отца за шею. — Нам с мамой надо съездить в клинику, посидишь одна? — и снова отказ. Вздохнув, он вышел с дочерью в коридор, где мать уже достала детские ботинки и куртку, поняв, что ребёнка оставить дома одного не получится.

Для «Беллтауэр», отвечающей за защиту города, было выделено две клиники, где всех сотрудников ассоциации принимали без очереди, но судя по тому, что случилось утром, ехать туда было бесполезно: врачи наверняка до самой ночи провозятся. Если вообще это не затянется на пару дней. Поэтому им пришлось обратиться в обычную клинику и сидеть в очереди вместе со всеми. Судя по разговорам, утренний сбой в его отряде и повсеместные жалобы были не только у «Беллтауэр» — все жаловались на ошибки и провисания, внезапно возникшие в прошивке.

— Дэвид... — Джоан положила руку на его колено. — Где мой титан спокойствия? — она нежно улыбнулась и легко похлопала мужа по ноге, которой он дёргал до этого момента.

— Будешь тут спокойным... — он погладил заснувшую дочь по спине и, убедившись, что та сидит у него на коленях ровно, потихоньку переместил руку, чтобы придерживать её одной рукой, а другой обнять жену за плечи и притянуть ближе. — Я вообще-то волнуюсь за тебя, — он поцеловал её в макушку и провёл по плечу, сильнее прижимая к себе.

— Это моя фраза, — она тихо рассмеялась и посмотрела ему в лицо. Щёлкнув его по носу, она широко улыбнулась. — Ведь это ты вечно подвергаешь свою жизнь опасности, не имея даже запасного плана. Вот и представь теперь, каково мне каждый день.

Дэвид вздохнул. Да, сложно было не согласиться, он куда чаще подвергал свою жизнь опасности, но переживать от этого меньше за свою семью он точно не станет.

***

Постепенно из-за участившихся случаев перепрошивку с исправлением аугментаций стали делать по всему миру. «Тай Юн Медикал» объясняла это простым сбоем, который легко и, главное, бесплатно исправляется; по радио постоянно твердили о том, что это всё из-за новых радиовышек; кто-то писал, что это не иначе как заговор правительства по внедрению оружия массового управления сознанием. Техники «Беллтауэр» разводили руками, мол, видимо, и правда просто сбой, потому что ничего другого, способного запустить такие ошибки, они не нашли. Со временем работа восстановилась, появлялись новые задания, и сбой забылся в рабочей рутине.

***

— Зона ограничения полётов для гражданской авиации? — Дэвид пролистал досье «Шариф Индастрис» в коммуникаторе. — С каких пор этим занимается правительство Китая?..

— А разве правительства Китая не всегда делает, что хочет? — Нархари на секунду оторвался от выбивания последних сил из члена триад, который всё никак не хотел сотрудничать со следствием «Беллтауэр». — Пацан, как думаешь?

— Пошёл нахер, лаовай.

— Неверный ответ, — Нархари снова нанес удар по челюсти. — Слушай, — он повернулся к Дэвиду, — я разве лаовай?

— М? Ну ты же иностранец.

— Но я же не белолицый, как ты.

— Я сомневаюсь, что «лаовай» относится только к белым. Вот «гвайло»...

Последовал ещё один удар, и китаец потерял сознание.

— Проверь его, — Нархари кивнул на объект своей работы и отошёл.

— Ладно, лаовай, — Дэвид подошёл к жертве «допроса» и прощупал пульс. — В ближайшее время он нам ничего не скажет. Ты вызвал меня, только чтобы проверить пульс у свидетеля?

— Нет, идём, — он открыл дверь допросной и жестом указал Дэвиду выйти первым. — Мне нужен будет отряд для засады. Необходимо, чтобы твои были в состоянии готовности в ближайшие дни, по нашим данным, где-то до конца недели.

— И это связано с «Шариф Индастрис»... Кому, кроме «Тай Юн», нужны вообще эти «Шариф»?

— Мне лично бы хотелось поговорить ласково с одним из них... Но вообще «Тай Юн» и нужны, — Нархари пожал плечами и зашёл в комнату отдыха. Достав из шкафчика растворитель, он вылил его на руки и взял полотенце со стены, чтобы оттереть кровь с металла.

— То есть всё-таки не правительство... — Дэвид присел на подлокотник дивана. — С каких пор медицинские компании стали такими влиятельными?..

— С двадцатого года? — Нархари поймал недоумевающий взгляд Дэвида. — Не смотри на меня так, двадцатый год был не так давно, чтобы ты забыл.

— Хм... Тогда... Я думал, льготы для аугментированных были введены позже.

— Да, но в двадцатом начались массовые увольнения неаугов, и когда появились индивиды, готовые себе конечности поотрубать ради работы, спрос породил предложение, все дела, — Нархари бросил полотенце в раковину и подошёл к Дэвиду. — Ты же стрелок?

— Ещё вчера в моём досье значилось, что я снайпер, да.

— Из зенитки стрелял?

— Мне кажется, снайперы немного по другому оружию... — Дэвид бросил взгляд на коммуникатор. — Подожди, какая зенитка?

Нархари улыбнулся, оскалившись.

— Ты понял, какая зенитка.

***

Отказывать капитану Нархари Канну Дэвид был как минимум не в праве, а как максимум понимал: «Тай Юн» здесь, на Хэнше, их основной заказчик; и если задание дали сверху, у Дэвида не та должность, чтобы хоть что-то вякать. Но и с физикой не поспоришь: обычный человек с этой переносной зенитной установкой не справится хотя бы из-за её веса. Хорошо хоть у него вполне хватало подчинённых, способных «пальнуть» во что-нибудь большое. Правда, с нестатичными мишенями было уже сложнее, поэтому Дэвид, как и обещал, оставил часть своих людей помогать отряду Нархари. Остальная же часть отряда рассредоточилась по крышам по маршруту полёта, который диспетчер отправил «Шариф Индастрис».

— Босс, мы ждём вертолёт?

— Самолёт, — Дэвид открыл коммуникатор и показал подчиненному фотографию нужного аппарата. — В нашем квадрате больше никого не будет, не перепутаешь.

— Ну, вертолёт.

— Слушай. «Пчёлы» — это всё-таки самолёты, просто с вертикальным взлётом.

— Но вертолёт же...

Неугомонного подчинённого прервал писк коммуникатора.

— Да? — Дэвид перевёл звонок на гарнитуру.

— Дейв, — голос Нархари звучал как никогда радостно — тот явно предвкушал реванш за капсульный отель, — вертушка на подходе.

— Понял... Но всё же это самолёт. Одиннадцать часов, — скомандовал Дэйв своему бойцу, заметив самолёт.

***

— Я прямо не знаю, что и делать. То ли гореть желанием познакомиться с вашим этим Адамом Дженсеном, то ли бояться его, — Дэвид убрал маску кислородного баллона с лица Нархари и жестом подозвал к себе одного из бойцов, кивнув на капитана. Тому уже помогли подняться, и теперь он, благодаря встроенным аугментациям, и без медиков быстро приходил в себя. — Двое из моего отряда мертвы, несколько в критическом состоянии. У нас ещё есть задания по «Шариф Индастрис», или я могу не подвергать своих опасности?

— Не ёрничай, — Нархари потёр затылок и поморщился.

— Не советую убирать руку. Как раз холодненькое приложишь, — Дэвид кивнул на протезированные руки капитана. Шутки шутками, но «Беллтауэр» уже не первый раз страдает от Адама Дженсена, а значит, скоро на того объявят охоту. Таких не любят: их либо уничтожают, либо уговаривают присоединиться. Но Дженсену с его методами явно не удастся вписаться в коллектив «Беллтауэр». По тому, что видел Дэвид, тот убивал лишь по необходимости: самозащита или защита кого-либо, как тогда с ван Брюггеном или сейчас с пилотом. Принципы — это не то, чем должны хвалиться наёмники. — У Дженсена тоже есть аугментации?

— Полно, — прокряхтел Нархари и сплюнул сгусток крови на землю.

— Какая это ваша по счёту встреча? Звучишь больно отчаявшимся для второй стычки.

— Тебе повезло быть из плоти, Дейв. Иначе ты бы пополнил список интенсивки.

Дэвид проводил Нархари взглядом до грузовика медиков и отошёл в сторону. Его не терзала совесть за нападение на гражданских, иначе бы он не работал тут уже несколько лет, но раз за разом видеть, как кто-то в одиночку выносит десятками элитных бойцов с аугментациями, было... страшно? Дэвиду не хотелось это признавать, но он прекрасно понимал, что окажись он здесь, а не вдали от поля боя, то вряд ли бы встал так же бодро, как Нархари. Дэвид был хорошим снайпером и знал своё место на поле боя, и оно явно не в самом пылу сражения.

— II —

В нижней Хэнше не бывает дождей и почти не видно солнца, поэтому Дэвид был чертовски рад переводу на верхний ярус. И пусть они только обжились в новой квартире и даже не все коробки распаковали, жена и дочка были рады увидеть наконец солнце, зелёные сады и голубое небо над головой. Их новая квартира была залита солнцем — панорамные окна ловили каждый лучик, даря золотой свет, отражающийся от белых стен.

После засады для самолёта «Шариф» всех выживших перекинули на верхний ярус и сказали ждать. Отряды должны были переформировать. Поговаривали даже, что доверие к капитану Нархари упало, и, возможно, новый отряд возглавит Дэвид, но сам он был против. Пойти по стопам Нархари и получать травмы от гражданских аугментированных? Так себе перспектива.

Уже на второй день безделья Дэвиду начало казаться, что он сходит с ума. Конечно, большая часть его отряда была жива, но здоровых не хватало даже для группы патруля, так что всё равно приходилось оставаться в режиме ожидания. Просто слоняться по «Беллтауэр» от автомата с кофе до пульта охраны становилось тошно. И как только офисные работники выносили такое на постоянной основе? Впрочем, по наблюдениям Дэвида, те больше шушукались у кулера, чем работали. Темами последних дней, например, были: как это так могли одичать капитаны, что таким, как Нархари, позволяли убивать на допросах; или как могли измельчать бойцы, что люди типа Дэвида входят в штат. Он даже не пытался их переубеждать — лучше пусть строят теории о том, что у него есть скрытые навыки ниндзя, вшитые чипами в мозг, чем разочаровываются в унылой действительности.

«Леди и джентльмены, мистер Шариф...»

Услышав знакомую фамилию, Дэвид отвлёкся от разглядывания иероглифов на банке кофе и обратил своё внимание на телевизор. Шла прямая трансляция из Панхеи, где проходила пресс-конференция о великом и светлом будущем. Многие ещё до неё пророчили, что все, кого можно заменить аугментированными, потеряют работу, но Дэвид был достаточно скептичен и с какими-либо выводами не спешил. Сразу это точно не произойдет, да и вряд ли аугментации станут повсеместными до представления более безопасного аналога нейропозина. А ещё стоимость, обслуживание, и множество других причин не дадут выкинуть большую часть человечества на улицу.

«...попросил меня показать, как, благодаря технологии улучшения человека, может измениться мир...»

— Ха, да очевидно, что сейчас всем вживят чипы, да и всё тут, — рассмеялся один из охранников офиса «Беллтауэр».

«После тщательного размышления я решил, что именно это и надо сделать. Простите меня».

Седовласый мужчина удалился из кадра, оставив недоумение у зрителей. Правда, обсудить столь короткую и размытую речь никто не успел. Сначала раздался крик из коридора, потом Дэвид едва успел увернуться от запущенной в него кофемашины.

— Погоди, — он попытался выставить руки, чтобы ухватить за плечи набросившегося на него охранника, но, проигрывая в силе, оказался на полу. — Чёрт! 

Оставив попытки освободиться, он закричал от боли, когда ему сжали плечо, и, наконец нащупав кобуру и переключив предохранитель, бросил взгляд на напавшего. Аугментированные ноги, руки, но не торс — выставив пистолет, Дэвид выстрелил охраннику в бок и, быстро поднявшись с пола и уворачиваясь от размашистых ударов, выскочил в коридор.

Обогнув женщину, разламывающую рёбра своего коллеги, Дэвид пробежал дальше. Обоймы хватит выстрелов на шесть-восемь (проверять было некогда), и лучше использовать их по минимуму, пока он не доберётся до арсенала. Уже по пути он вспомнил, что у напавшего можно было забрать шокер, поэтому, выстрелив следующему попавшемуся на пути буйствующему охраннику по ключицам и отбросив его в сторону, он достал шокер, выставил уровень заряда на максимум, вдавил под рёбра и включил. Глаза сошедшего с ума коллеги закатились назад, и он обмяк. Пока метод мало чем отличался от пуль. Добежав до своего кабинета, Дэвид заперся и выдохнул. Если он только мог бы добраться до арсенала. Может, там бы нашлось что-то вроде ЭМИ-гранат, которыми они подавляли во время гражданской войны в Австралии большие скопления аугментированных врагов.

Прозвенел коммуникатор. Дэвид только сейчас обратил внимание на то, что там уже накопилось три сообщения, — все от одного отправителя, с одним текстом:

«Нужна помощь? Наверх ↑↑↑

— Джаггернаут»

Во вложении была странная схема, бегло изучив которую, он понял, что это вентиляция его этажа. По которой несложно попасть в арсенал.

— Кто в здравом уме полезет в вентиляцию... — Дэвид начал двигать стол, и только сейчас рука отозвалась пронзающей болью. Разорвав рубашку, он увидел наливающийся кровью огромный синяк, а кожу жгло изнутри. Очевидно, кость была сломана, но сухожилие не порвано, на попытку подтянуться хватит, а на другой план у него времени не было. Окончательно дорвав рубаху, Дэвид сделал себе повязку для руки и кляп. Подготовив всё для шины, он убедился, что ничего не забыл, после чего снял решетку и, терпя и мыча в кляп, подтянулся наверх. Делая перерывы, чтобы не кричать от боли и набраться сил, он дополз до арсенала. Осторожно убрав решётку, он едва успел её подхватить, чтобы та не упала вниз. В комнате пара человек пытались то ли выдавить глаза, то ли задушить друг друга. Дэвид не стал рисковать и, высунувшись, выстрелил в обоих. С аугментированными было сложнее определить, куда стоит целиться, чтобы обездвижить, поэтому один свалился, скорчившись на полу, а второй лишь стал ещё агрессивнее, начав крутиться на месте в поисках стрелявшего. Не теряя времени, Дэвид отправил ему ещё пару пуль в лоб и проверил обойму. Десять патронов ушло — повезло, что табельное было заряжено изначально. Сменив обойму, он ещё раз осмотрел помещение и с трудом спустился. Отыскав в куртке одного из убитых ключ-карту от шкафа с арсеналом, он быстро пробежался взглядом по полкам, пока не нашёл ЭМИ-гранаты и пояс для них.

— Теперь, надеюсь, без вентиляций, — крепко привязав сломанную руку к телу, Дэвид зубами затянул последний узел на шине и посмотрел на корчащегося от боли раненого аугментированного бойца. Уменьшив силу тока в шокере, Дэвид подошёл и облегчил его страдания. Проверив пульс и убедившись, что тот ещё жив, Дэвид убрал шокер и, вооружившись ЭМИ-гранатой, вышел в коридор. Это и правда напоминало зомби-хоррор — его противники реагировали на шум и движение, но не продумывали планов по сплочённой атаке, чем он и воспользовался. Собирая умалишённых небольшими группами, он бросал в них гранаты и постепенно пробирался к пульту охраны. Запершись там, Дэвид выдохнул и осмотрел бегло экраны с камер наблюдения. Весь офис «Беллтауэр» погрузился в ад; на этажи, где располагались отряды устранения, вообще нельзя было смотреть без отвращения. Даже на войне столько ужаса за раз не увидишь. Датчик на стене мигал красным — система охраны уже сработала, и судя по тому, что подкрепление не прибыло, проблемы были не только в этом здании. Дэвиду вспомнилась трансляция с Панхеи. Да, из того, что он успел захватить боковым зрением, ситуация там была такой же. Что-то случилось с аугментированными? Всеми? Или некоторыми? Сейчас не время думать о причинах, надо было разбираться с последствиями. На ум приходило лишь короткое замыкание, но как устроить его разом и при этом не поджечь тут всё? Дэвид потянулся к кнопке пожарной сигнализации, но остановился, заметив надпись «Убедитесь, что обесточили здание». Залить всё водой он сможет, но подвести к ней ток? Впрочем, часть из аугментированных уже успела раскурочить стены и вырвать автоматы с блоками питания, обнажив проводку, так что половина работы за него была выполнена, но вот остальное придётся делать вручную. Он включил громкую связь.

— Внимание. Всем, кто меня слышит. Всем, кто сейчас находится в здравом уме. У вас есть возможность спастись, но вы должны себя обезопасить. Отойдите от всех электрических приборов, у вас есть десять секунд.

Медленно досчитав до десяти, он встал у рычага и опустил его.

— Что ж, остаётся надеяться, что у нас не пенная противопожарная система...

Вода с гулом потекла по трубам и начала заливать всё вокруг. Мониторы сначала покрылись каплями, а потом появились первые искры. Дэвид вышел из комнаты охраны. У него ещё оставалось несколько гранат. По камерам он помнил, где забаррикадировались основные группы выживших, и направился туда.

***

— ...сон! Уилсон!

Дэвид медленно открыл глаза.

— Дэвид Уилсон очнулся, позовите врача, срочно!

Всё было как в тумане: бригада врачей проверяла его состояние, накладывала швы на раны, которые он получил, вырываясь от сошедших с ума аугментированных, когда и бросил последнюю ЭМИ-гранату себе под ноги. В голове всё гудело, сердце словно стучало сразу по всему телу. На руку наложили гипс, медсестра начала готовить укол с обезболивающим.

— Дэвид Уилсон, вы меня слышите?

Он кивнул.

— На какие-нибудь обезболивающие есть аллергия?

— Нейропозин... — прохрипел Дэвид изо всех сил, что у него только были.

***

К вечеру этого безумного дня ему наконец удалось вырваться от врачей, чтобы проверить, всё ли в порядке с семьёй. Сам он отделался лишь переломом, поэтому, убедившись, что нет ничего страшного, он дождался, пока врачи займутся другими пострадавшими, и, воспользовавшись суматохой, покинул клинику. Одна надежда была, что родные не попали в вихрь этого безумия. Ведь не должны были? Дочка ещё совсем маленькая и не ходит в школу, а жена так и не нашла работу, так что всё должно было быть в порядке. Дэвид до последнего так думал, пока не открыл дверь квартиры. Работая среди обвешанных протезами, он постоянно забывал о том, что не все аугментации находятся снаружи. Ступая по паркету между разодранных игрушек, он медленно прошёл в комнату. Проём дверей зала был залит кровью, стена покрыта россыпью мелких капель. Смазанный след тянулся к центру, где свет луны освещал сгорбившуюся фигуру. Дэвид опустился на пол и дрожащей рукой обнял жену со спины. Приподнявшись, он поцеловал её в макушку.

— Ты не виновата, Джоан...

Он опустил руку на её ладонь и расцепил пальцы, сжимающие тело их дочери. Золотые растрепанные кудри, залитые тёмной кровью, падали на круглое личико. Джоан провела дрожащими пальцами по её синим губам.

— Джоан, — Дэвид притянул к себе жену, и та, стиснув его майку, заревела. Дэвид обнял её одной рукой и прижал к себе, смотря на тельце их померкшего солнышка.

— III —

«Панхейский инцидент» — так окрестили события того дня в истории. Было много противников этого названия — как можно было назвать день, когда по самым скромным подсчетам умерло не меньше пятидесяти миллионов людей, каким-то «инцидентом»? Это была настоящая катастрофа. У которой ещё и были весьма непростые последствия. Аугментированные теперь стали настоящими изгоями: их боялись, их ненавидели. Смерти продолжались с обеих сторон в бесконечных стычках. Искать, кто прав, кто виноват, было практически нереально. Политики всех стран пытались всячески вернуть доверие возмущённых граждан, которые теперь не чувствовали себя в безопасности даже в собственных домах. Китай, благодаря огромному финансовому вливанию, смог без потери репутации оправдать «Тай Юн Медикал» — по сути, одну из виновниц этого инцидента, — а мелкие компании вроде «Шариф Индастрис» терпели крах.

Но всем, кого трагедия коснулась лично, было абсолютно наплевать на политическую ситуацию и гражданские войны. «Беллтауэр» уже не первый год проводила внутреннее расследование по всем аугментированным сотрудникам. Некоторых из неаугментированных или отказавшихся от имплантов переводили в новое предприятие — «Тарвос Секьюрити». Новое название, новая репутация, новые устои, но это всё та же «Беллтауэр», как бы она ни называлась.

Дэвид сразу же получил приглашение в «Тарвос» с возможностью свободно выбрать место, где он будет работать, и перечнем должностей, от средних до высших рангов боевых и офисных сотрудников. Как сказали в главном офисе: «Хоть вы и устранили нескольких сотрудников компании во время панхейского инцидента, гораздо большее число смогло выжить благодаря вашим действиям». В другое время Дэвид оценил бы этот жест, но, не задумываясь о последствиях, он взял перерыв, чтобы заняться похоронами дочери.

***

Спустя какое-то время с Дэвидом снова связался таинственный отправитель. Он поблагодарил за спасение в день инцидента (подчеркнув, что, по их мнению, это была настоящая катастрофа) и предложил отомстить: найти виновных и осудить их. Дэвид не интересовался политикой, но «Джаггернаут» знали, на что давить, и указали, что если бы не «Тай Юн Медикал», если бы не таинственные иллюминаты, стоящие за ними, его дочь была бы жива. И сейчас, даже если Дэвиду не нужна месть, нужно побороться за справедливость для тех, кто ещё может пострадать.

Последним сообщением «Джаггернаут» предложили ему встретиться со связным Беном Саксоном в Праге, если Дэвид будет готов.

***

— Тебе вовсе не обязательно...

— Это несложно, — Дэвид перенёс жену через порог квартиры и усадил на диван. — Тут пока пыльно, я вызову службу уборки.

— Я и сама могу заняться этим...

— Джоан, пожалуйста, не утруждай себя, — Дэвид погладил её по плечу и вернулся на лестничную площадку, чтобы затащить инвалидное кресло внутрь. После смерти Лизы Джоан долго не могла прийти в себя. Дэвид постоянно обрабатывал раны на её руках, вынимал из петли, куда она успевала залезть, пока он был в магазине или на очередном брифинге или допросе в рамках внутреннего разбирательства компании, отдёргивал от ножей и раскаленных конфорок плиты. После нескольких месяцев работы психиатра её удалось вывести на разговор, а потом и вернуть к жизни, но единственное, чего она хотела, — это избавиться от всех имплантов. Наверное, будь у Дэвида хоть один, они бы развелись, но после всего случившегося она хваталась за него, словно за спасителя. Словно будь он дома в этот час, смог бы всё исправить, — единственный, кто смог бы их защитить. Но он не был, потому что старался и работал ради них. Без импланта рассеянный склероз Джоан практически приковал её к креслу. Она терпела боль, принимала лекарства, замедляющие процесс образования бляшек в мозге. Джоан старалась ходить, сколько может, но ноги постоянно косились, из-за чего в их новой пражской квартире каждая стена напоминала балетный станок.

Впрочем, набором лекарств обзавелся и Дэвид: из-за невозможности поставить имплант на сердце, ему приходилось принимать целый ряд препаратов для крови и сосудов. После того случая с ЭМИ-гранатой его сердце едва справлялось со своими обязанностями — предсердия перестали проводить электрический импульс в желудочки. Врачи установили атриовентрикулярную блокаду. Кардиостимулятор спасал, но кто бы мог подумать, что в тридцать лет ему уже понадобится старческий аппарат из прошлого века.

— Джоан... — Дэвид закрыл дверь и подошёл к жене. Опустившись на пол перед диваном, он сложил голову ей на колени и обнял за талию. — Завтра мне надо будет выйти в офис «Тарвос»... Выбрать должность, место...

— Дэвид... — в её голос почти вернулась прежняя мягкость, но бесконечная грусть ещё не скоро уйдёт. — Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь меня расстраивать, — она провела по его коротким волосам ладонью и чуть дёрнула за ухо, — но я же знаю, что ты не сможешь сидеть на месте ровно.

— Чтобы выйти в поле, мне придётся выпить о-о-очень много таблеток.

— Мы теперь как старики: пьём много таблеток и вечно жалуемся на болячки, — Джоан тихо рассмеялась. Дэвид осторожно поднял голову и поцеловал её в губы, ловя момент. — Что с тобой? — смущённо сказала она, медленно положив руки на шею мужа.

— Соскучился по вашей улыбке, миссис Уилсон.


End file.
